


Шпион ее Величества, блистательный Тамерлан, еретик, богохульник и мужеложец

by Dear_Al



Series: Спасти рядового Марло [1]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: 16 century, History, Humor, Meta, Research, Spy - Freeform, Юмор, елизаветинская Англия, разведка, спасти майора Марло, статья, шпионские игры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Что значит, кто такой Кристофер Марло?! Список литературы для погружения в эпоху прилагается.
Series: Спасти рядового Марло [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	Шпион ее Величества, блистательный Тамерлан, еретик, богохульник и мужеложец

> Краткий ликбез о том, кто такой Кристофер Марло, упоминаемый в текстах по фандомам Will (2017) и Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF 

Начинается эта история, как ни странно, с разведки. Ну, про знаменитую британскую разведку, а также аббревиатуры МИ-5 и МИ-6 слышал, наверное, любой, кто хоть раз сталкивался с Бондом. Да-да, с Джеймсом Бондом. Элегантные и смертоносные мужчины в вечерних костюмах, умеющие с одинаково профессиональными лицами и стрелять из любого оружия, и прогуливаться по паркету, небрежно покачивая бокал с шампанским… Впрочем, во времена Шекспира сотоварищи вечерние костюмы выглядели несколько по другому, вместо огнестрела чаще использовали сталь, и только элегантные и смертоносные мужчины были так же элегантны и смертоносны. И остры на язык. А у королевы благословенной Англии Елизаветы I был свой «мавр». Ну, то есть не совсем мавр, и не настоящий мавр, а просто темнокожий и темноглазый брюнет сэр Френсис Уолсингем на должности главного секретаря. Ну, то есть не совсем и не столько секретаря, сколько начальника разведки и контрразведки, положившего начало набору постоянной агентуры, в число которой входили такие известные на всю тогдашнюю Европу личности, как, например, Джордано Бруно… Так. Все уже запутались? Давайте еще раз. Англией в 16 веке правила королева Елизавета I, она же королева-девственница, такая рыжая и с взрывным характером. Прекрасная женщина, что и говорить, но вот страна ей досталась в состоянии далеко не столь прекрасном, да еще на нее упорно зарилась Испания — родина и матери, и мужа ее сводной сестрички, предыдущей королевы Мэри. Мэри в историю Англии вошла как Кровавая, и вовсе не за то, что любила платья красного цвета или изобрела соответствующие коктейли, а потому что притащила в собственное отечество весьма экстремальную версию испанского католицизма с кострами и святой инквизицией, все как положено. Надо ли говорить, что к моменту воцарения Елизаветы добрый английский люд при словах «католики» и «испанцы» фактически поголовно хватался за вилы и колья, не оценив стоящее в воздухе амбре? Так и получилось, что по совокупности причин — религиозных, политических и наболевших у народа — Елизавета, собирающаяся править долго и счастливо, взяла курс на смену государственной религии, реформацию и протестантство. Стрелочка, как говорится, в современном мире, повернулась, и отлавливать начали теперь уже католиков. Хорошо, хоть без костров обошлись. Поначалу так и вовсе предлагали оплачивать свои идущие вразрез государственному курсу церковные пристрастия штрафами, но, увы, в ситуации, когда Папа Римский обиделся на уплывающую из рук власть над одним маленьким, но гордым островом, и объявил Елизавету врагом всего католического люда, выбора особо не осталось. Любой католик после такой папской буллы по умолчанию должен был считать милостивую королеву врагом и полагать ее убийство величайшим подвигом. Страшно жить с такими подданными. Особенно когда при этом испанцы собирают против тебя свой флот и пытаются заслать военных шпионов… Что делать маленькому, но гордому острову и его королеве? Ну вот то-то и оно, что ловить католиков и шпионов, засылать в ответ своих лазутчиков, сливать дезу по дипломатическим каналам и готовиться к войне. Или к нескольким. Возможно, одновременно. Но про Золотую Армаду, сэра Френсиса Дрейка и сэра Уолтера Рэли написано много умных книжек, а у нас на повестке дня бойцы невидимого фронта. То есть шпионы. Которых собрал и возглавил сэр Френсис Уолсингем, «мавр» и секретарь Елизаветы, божьей милостью королевы Англии… 

При чем здесь скандально известный драматург Кристофер Марло, современник и, по последним данным, соавтор Уильяма Шекспира — солнца английской поэзии? Ну как, в одной простой английской семье в феврале 1564 года родился мальчик Кристофер… Вообще, начнем с того, что семья была даже не очень простая. Почтенный батюшка в ней был не то зажиточным гильдейским мастером-сапожником, не то и вовсе главой цеха. Дядюшка новорожденного был не самым бедным судовладельцем. Так что мальчику дали шанс получить начальное образование и он блестяще закончил Королевскую грамматическую школу. Настолько блестяще, что умудрился под протекторатом местного архиепископа стать одним из стипендиатов в Кембридже, в колледже Тела Христова — на богословском факультете, если переводить на современные реалии. Впрочем, студиоз Марло в благочестие не впал — перевел «Любовные элегии» Овидия так вольно, что их сожгли за безнравственность сразу же после публикации. Каяться после этого молодой человек не стал, а завел дружбу с другим студентом Кембриджа — сэром Томасом Уолсингемом. Знакомая фамилия? Да-да, Томас приходился сэру Френсису двоюродным племянником и с большим удовольствием работал на старшего родственника в его агентурной сети. И подыскивал для нее новых исполнителей. Для полноты картины стоит добавить, что канцлером Кембриджа на тот момент был главный министр Елизаветы — лорд Берли, по счастливой случайности большой друг сэра Френсиса… Это Англия шестнадцатого века, она маленькая и не очень густонаселенная.

Дальнейшее, разумеется, домыслы историков, подтверждающих документов нет. Достоверно известно, что, получив степень бакалавра, студиоз Марло продолжил обучение в магистратуре колледжа, но чуть не был отчислен без степени за прогулы (университетские книги помнят все пропуски) и разнесшиеся слухи о его слишком вольных отношениях с католицизмом. Каково же было удивление руководства университета, когда они получили весьма неласковое письмо от Тайного совета и Елизаветы лично, в котором значилось, что во время своего отсутствия Кристофер Марло верно послужил своей стране и королеве, выдать степень, точка. Степень выдали. Дальше начинаются догадки. Дело в том, что незадолго до кутерьмы с выпуском Марло был раскрыт очередной католический заговор против королевы Елизаветы, в результате которого казнили шотландскую королеву Марию Стюарт, а еще примерно в это же время был написан таинственный портрет молодого человека в дорогом костюме (на портрете значится «в возрасте 21 года, в 1585, Что меня питает, то меня и убивает») — и портрет этот удивительным образом нашли только в середине двадцатого века, замурованным в стенах колледжа Тела Христова. Историки предполагают, что на портрете изображен Кристофер Марло, награжденный за удачно проведенную операцию по раскрытию заговора. Собственно портрет вы легко можете увидеть в статье, посвященной Киту на википедии.

Закончив обучение, и со скандалом получив степень, вместо того, чтобы принять сан (что подсознательно ожидается от студента богословского факультета, чье обучение оплачивала церковь), Кит отправился в Лондон. И стал драматургом и поэтом для общественных театров, легко влившись в кружок других сочинителей с университетским образованием. Параллельно он вошел в число завсегдатаев «Школы ночи» — кружка вольнодумцев — ученых, эзотериков и философов под покровительством сэра Уолтера Рэли, в котором, опять же по косвенным признакам, собирались в том числе агенты Уолсингема. По крайней мере, Джордано Бруно в свой приезд в Англию в Школе ночи отмечался. Бурная жизнь для молодого человека? Да еще заработавшего славу «курильщика, распутника, скандалиста, дуэлянта, колдуна, вольнодумца и содомита»? Но молодой человек умудрялся в своем напряженном графике по борьбе с хорошей репутацией выкраивать время и на написание пьес. Причем настолько удачно принятых публикой, что Кристофер Марло стал первым автором-сценаристом, удостоившимся крика «Проды, проды!» — к «Тамерлану» ему пришлось написать вторую часть по требованиям зрителей. Сколько всего пьес написал Марло, неизвестно, печатали их часто постфактум, еще чаще — с исправлениями того, кто взялся за печать, на время волн чумы закрывали театры, рукописи горели и терялись… Сейчас перу Марло однозначно приписывают шесть пьес, соавторство с Шекспиром в «Генрихе VI» и еще несколько совместных работ с другими современниками. 

Но если на писательском фронте все шло хорошо, то над разведкой сгущались тучи. Сэр Френсис Уолсингем скончался в 1590 году, его младший родственник Томас, после смерти отца и двух старших братьев годом раньше, спешно женился на фрейлине и родственнице королевы со стороны матери — леди Одри Шелтон — и отбыл в родовое поместье, отказавшись от придворной борьбы за власть… Что, впрочем, не мешало сэру Томасу получать все свежие новости из дворца от жены, а все агентурные данные — от контактов покойного сэра Френсиса. Судя по высокому положению его семьи во время правления Елизаветы и ее преемников, информацией этой он весьма умело пользовался… Официально же детище сэра Френсиса было разделено Елизаветой на две части — внутреннюю и внешнюю разведку, и роздано в руки на дух не переносящих друг друга придворных. Аналог современного МИ-6 достался лорду Берли, которого мы уже встречали в этой статье с кучей совмещенных постов, поэтому неудивительно, что на внешнюю разведку сил у почтенного сэра уже не хватило, да и годы были уже не те. Неприкаянная МИ-6 отошла в управление сына лорда Берли, Роберта Сесила, больше известного, как горбун Сесил. Маленькая историческая деталь: одной из официальных любовниц Роберта считается упомянутая выше леди Одри Уолсингем, Англия шестнадцатого века действительно очень маленькая страна. Внутренняя же разведка попала в руки лорда Эссекса, молодого любовника Елизаветы, вошедшего в историю, как глава самого плохо организованного заговора по свержению королевы. Кратко подводя итоги написанной выше куче имен: внутренняя и внешняя разведка начали упоенно мешать друг другу работать, поскольку две независимые агентурные сети на одном поле уживаются плохо. Для Марло это отразилось в провале дела фальшивомонетчиков, когда его после внедрения в банду на континенте сдали внутренней разведке. Впрочем, начальство в лице лорда Берли своего человека вытащило, никаких обвинений в Англии Марло не предъявляли. Но обстановка продолжала накаляться, в адрес Кита посыпались доносы, написанные в том числе коллегами по писательскому цеху, доносы содержали подробности, требующие допроса в Звездной палате — что с высокой вероятностью означало “допрос под пытками”, а что мог рассказать в таком случае тайный агент... — и 30 мая 1593 года Кристофер Марло был обнаружен заколотым в глаз на постоялом дворе в Дептфорде при крайне странных обстоятельствах. Во-первых, постоялый двор использовался разведкой, как база для переброски своих на континент и обратно. Во-вторых, Кит проводил в нем время с гражданами, состоящими на службе и во внутренней, и во внешней разведке, а некоторые из них еще и напрямую подчинялись его старому другу Томасу Уолсингему… В поместье которого Марло наезжал регулярно и последний раз совсем незадолго до своей смерти. Ну и, наконец, причина смерти «он поскользнулся и упал глазом прямо на нож пять раз подряд» всегда выглядит странно, даже если ее подтвердил королевский дознаватель. Особенно если ее подтвердил королевский дознаватель… 

Что произошло в Дептфорде, достоверно не знает никто. Был ли Кристофер Марло убит или тайно вывезен на континент, правда ли, что он продолжал писать пьесы за Уильяма Шекспира, и почему оный Шекспир через несколько лет снял комнаты у некоего француза-гугенота по имени Кристофер Маунтджой (инициалы!), производителя женских париков и головных уборов? Неизвестно. Но очень, очень интересно! 

  
  


Список литературы для первичного упороса и проникновения эпохой, современниками и матчастью:

  1. Ян Мортимер «Елизаветинская Англия: путеводитель путешественника во времени»
  2. Питер Акройд «Шекспир. Биография» 
  3. Кирилл Еськов «Чиста Английское убийство»
  4. Рут Гудман «Искусство провокации. Как толкали на преступления, пьянствовали и оправдывали разврат в Британии эпохи Возрождения»
  5. Ричард Теймз «Шекспировский Лондон за пять гроутов в день»
  6. Трейси Борман «Частная жизнь Тюдоров. Секреты венценосной семьи»
  7. Питер Акройд «Лондонские сочинители»
  8. Роберт Най «Покойный г-н Шекспир»



  
  



End file.
